Thunder God
Russia PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy all Super Thors and all information about them |goal2 = Protect the Super Thors Protect the data about the Super Thors |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal (including Soviet-PsiCorps equipment) * Volkov and Chitzkoi |forces2 = * Most European arsenal * Super Thor Gunships |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Hell March Medley (covered by Smiechu) (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Thunder God is the seventh Soviet cooperative mission. This mission is part of 3 coordinate Soviet attacks in attempt to destroy the Allies' research facilities, and also the only appearance of the Super Thor Gunships, the ill-fated would-be Allied epic unit that never made it past prototype stage, having all been destroyed in the course of the mission by the Russians. Background If the Thor Gunships were already in use on Devon Islands, it meant that it was only a matter of time before the Euro Alliance and the Pacific Front started deploying them in different locations. It also seemed that the Pacific Front suggested some model changes and improved the overall project, resulting in the Euro Alliance working on a new prototype codenamed "Super Thor". The facility in the northern part of Sweden was where these new Thors were being worked on. Then, after completed the first task in Rosendal, the Soviets started to take out the Allied complex and destroy their hopes of ever manufacturing a super unit like the Super Thor. Events Initial assault Two Russian troops were on standby near the second SteinsTech research facility, and Volkov and Chitzkoi also arrived with four Apocalypse Tanks. Upon arrival, the intelligence indicated that a portion of the nearby Thor Gunships seemed to be outfitted by some kind of high-powered weaponry, so the two commanders became careful. After receiving two infantry reinforcements, the two commanders began to capture some of the nearby technology buildings, including Tech Machine Shop, Tech Artillery Bunkers and Tech SAM Bunkers. Find the way to destroy Super Thors When the base developed to a certain extent, the two commanders began to carefully test the way to destroy this Super Thor Gunship. Their base didn't expand too far - Super Thor would use 360mm cannons like Battleship to quickly destroy everything underneath it, including the Tech SAM Bunkers, which tried to shoot it down, but were destroyed. They didn't decide to use the large Flak Troopers against Super Thors in the first place because they had some regular Thor Gunships guards nearby and could quickly kill a large number of infantry using the Mjölnir beacon. When they used a lot of Wolfhounds, the Super Thor fired a number of missiles similar to the Aegis Cruiser and destroyed the Wolfhounds. The two commanders could only change option at this time: let Apocalypse Tanks and a large number of Tigr APCs destroy it. Because the two commanders sent these air vehicles directly under Super Thor, the 360mm cannon could not be aimed at them, causing Super Thor to be shot down. After that, they used the same method to shoot down another Super Thor Gunship. Destroy the rest of facilities At this point the Allies still had a Super Thor Gunship, which was located inside the base. The two commanders also received another reinforcement: more Apocalypse Tanks and an extra MCV. They sent most of their troops to the bridgehead to defend the Allied attack units, and at the same time built as many Kirov Airships as possible to directly destroy the War Factories of the Allied base. They try to avoid letting the ground forces launch attacks on those War Factories, because the Allies here have Charon Tanks. The ground forces found the opportunity to destroy the last Super Thor Gunship and the Kirov Airships finally destroyed all War Factories after several rounds of attack. Aftermath Super Thor Gunships was eventually destroyed, plans for the development of super units owned by the Allies fell and the Super Thor project had not been restarted for a long time. The Allies took a disadvantage in this link. On the other hand, the Soviet army’s attack on Germany had finally made progress. Chinese troops from Bohemia have broken through the Jizera Mountains’ Allied defense and were advancing towards the Black Forest – where the SteinsTech’s third research facility were. At the same time, the Russian army also managed to attack this place from the direction of Fort Dukem. Someone was the key to the success of this mission... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * Some of enemy forces will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 Mental * Starting credits: 35000 * The Tech Concrete Bunkers near players' bases and some Tech SAM Bunkers at the central region will be removed. * Some tech structures is controlled by the enemy initially. Notes zh:雷霆之神 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions